


13 in a Mood

by 13sDaughter1998 (PenguinLover1098), PenguinLover1098



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/13sDaughter1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: 13 got bitten by a spider.





	1. Chapter 1

“Doctor, you’ve been constantly rubbing your eyes all day, are you sure you’re not getting sick?” River asked as the Doctor worked on the console.

“I’m fine.”

“Really? Because you’ve been yawning all afternoon,” Ryan pointed out.

“Fine.”

“Doctor you clearly aren’t, you got bitten by a spider, you need to rest.”

“I’m fine River, geez. Besides I can’t, the Tardis needs me, and I forgot to wash my face today, and I always do it before bed so it wouldn’t matter anyway.”

“That is the worst excuse I have ever heard.”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Of an excuse.”

“Yep.”

“You asked for it.”

“Wait. . .”

“River, whatcha doin?” Yaz asked.

“Putting her to sleep.”

“Why? She said she’s fine.”

“I’m the Doctor’s girlfriend, I know everything about her. At some point I worked at a daycare and raised her.”

“That’s fair.”

“Oh I love this song! It’s shooting star by owl city isn’t it!”

“Yep!”  
“No, River you can’t do this to me!”

“Come on.”

“River, whatcha doing?” Yaz asked.

“Putting her to bed. No matter what she says we both know she needs a nap. Right Doctor?”

“Fine.” The Doctor crossed her arms and pouted.

“But the Tardis-

“Is fine, you need to rest.”

"So what's happening?" 

“I'm turning her into a 3 year old, it’s her favorite form anyway. She uses this form to sleep anyway.”

“Ah.”

“Come on space puppy.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Uh huh. When I find out what’s going on here…”

“You’ll just take another nap.”

“Fine.”

“I’m taking your temperature, you were bitten by that big spider.”

“No, I’m fine!”

“Doctor, you have a fever.”

“No!”

“You. Have. A. Fever.”

“Fine.”


	2. Dreaming of Spiders

"River, let me up, now,” 

"No, sweetie you need to rest." 

"No, I'm fine! She needs me!" *sneezes*

"No, she's not!"

“At least let me pee?”

“Promise not to run away this time?”

“Yes.”

“Come on," River sighed, picked her up, and carried her to the bathroom. The Doctor ran in, sighed and immediately ran back out.

“I’m good!”

“Good! Now back to bed.”

“Fine… meanie.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” *Rolls eyes*

"Baby, I know you’re OCD, but she's completely fine, she's on autopilot, and besides, you've been working too hard. You were bitten by that huge spider; how can you possibly still have this much energy? It poisoned you,” River sighed as she picked her up to take her back to her room.

"I'm fine, now let me go, I hate being held."

"No, you don't. Not by me." *pouts*

“Fine, you win, I’ll go to bed.” *Rolls eyes*


	3. Waking Up

"This isn't fair, I hate this," the Doctor groaned as she rolled over. 

"I'm not even tired, it was just some stupid poison." 'Oh no .... great, I need to pee. Can't go five minutes - River!!!"

"I need to go pee again."

"No, you're fine! Now bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Ok ok, you can get up. You know I have to pick you up right?"

"I know."

"Come here."

"I don't like being held."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"By me you do."

"Fine."

"What's actually happening?" Yaz asked.

"She's just mad."

"No I'm not."

"You're adorable as a 2 year old," Yaz grinned and poked her nose slightly. The Doctor pouted and crossed her arms.


	4. My Sharpies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor accidentally turns herself into a child.

"Ow. Yaz!"

"Oh my god, Doctor!"

"Doctor, what did you do?" 

"She accidentally turned herself into a child... again," Ryan explained.

"Doctor don't eat that!"

"Why? It tastes good."

"No! Doctor, we do not eat sharpies! Graham!"

"Doctor!"

"Or. Crayons," Ryan said as he pulled the marker out of her mouth.

"Tastes good."

"Too bad, its deadly. Ink poisoning."

"Sharpie good," the Doctor pouted as she crossed her arms. 

"No."

"Yes."

"Ryan, you're on sharpie patrol,"

"Yep."

"No, my sharpie!"


	5. Rose Visits

"Hey."

"Wait what?"

The next thing he knew, Rose was hugging her.

"You remember me." 

"Yes."

"Come with me." 

"No ugh,"

"Come on, it's ok."

"No!"

"You like being female better don't you? And you're   
proving a point."

"Yep."

"Go pee you idiot."

"Fine."

"Why do you like sharpies?"

"You saw that?!"

"Yep, never eat sharpies again."

"You used to shove crayons in your face too."

"Yep!"

"No! Doctor we do not eat office supplies!" 

"We do if they taste good."

"No, Doctor, nobody does this except you."

"That's the point,"


	6. Pancakes

"Doctor! Ryan poured pancake batter all over me!"

"Ryan! That's it. Apologize to Yaz right now."

"Or else what?" Ryan laughed and Yaz started spraying whipped cream at his face. Ryan rolled his eyes and used his shirt to wipe it off only to be sprayed again by Graham.

"Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"That's it." Ryan tried to launch himself at Graham but Yaz and the Doctor held him back.

"Doctor aren't you supposed to be doing something about this?" Graham asked.

"No way, this is hilarious now," the Doctor laughed and started taking pictures.

"Run stupid!" Yaz laughed.

"That's it, let me hit her!!!" Ryan launched himself at Yaz again but the Doctor held him back. 

"Doctor have you seen my - ok, what's actually happening over here?" Kaylee asked as she walked in. She had just finished a school project and didn't understand why everyone was yelling. 

"Yaz just poured pancake batter all over me!"

"Ok then, I'm just gonna go now so good lu-" 

"Absolutely not! Now get back in here and help me get my revenge on Ryan!" Yas attempted to throw more pancake batter at his face but missed and got caught by the Doctor who had to keep her from slapping him.

"How? And why am I involved in this?"

"Because you walked in the room!" Yaz grinned.

"No way, I don't want to get involved, leave me out of this." Kaylee complained.

"In it!" Yaz and Graham grinned. Kaylee pouted and crossed her arms.


	7. At a Concert

"And why are we here?" the Doctor asked.

"This is revenge for not letting me and Yaz go shopping," Taylor giggled.

"But why this concert? Why couldn't we have gone to a competition?"

"Because it's too cold," Ryan complained .

"That's fair," the Doctor sighed. It was winter...

"But I have my scarf," the Doctor whined. "And my jacket," she crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm fine."

"But we don't, and besides, we just spent the past week running from giant spiders," Ryan pointed out. Graham shivered and sat closer to the middle of the concert hall next to Yaz.

"Where is she?" Ryan asked.

"The TARDIS said she'd be somewhere closer to the end of the front row," Ryan glanced over the front row of students for a few minutes, then found her sitting next to a girl in the front row. 

"There she is!" Ryan pointed the girl out to the Doctor.

"She used to be your friend right? That's why the TARDIS brought us here isn't"t it?" Yaz asked. "She's sitting next to someone named Jocelyn." 

"Her name is Kaylee," the Doctor snapped. She was hot, sweaty and tired and she just wanted to get out of there. 

"Is it over yet?" The Doctor asked. 

"It just started!" Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes.


	8. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny / 13

"And we're here why?" Graham asked. He was getting irritated - Yaz and Ryan kept playing pranks on him using the TARDIS and he just wanted to stay inside. 

"I'm looking for my daughter remember?" The Doctor reminded him. Graham sighed and crossed his arms in frustration. 

"Why do WE have to stay?" Ryan whined.

"If she has to suffer then you have to suffer," the Doctor reminded him.

"She doesn't even know about us yet, it's too early in her - oh God," Ryan tried not to burst out laughing.

"What?" 

"That's her isn't it? Next to the girl with black hair? Glaring at the girl with long brown hair?" 

"What?! Where?" Ryan pointed to the girl in the front row next to the girl with black hair. The Doctor sighed in frustration.

"Too early, problem with the Tardis," the Doctor sighed.

"Yeah yeah, sure," Yaz just laughed and rolled her eyes.The Doctor glared at her and made her stop.

"Hey, you're the one that won't let us stay at the mall for more than 10 minutes at a time." Yaz complained. The Doctor sighed and crossed her arms as she sat next to Graham. He had pushed her in the middle of the room as revenge but she found a way out by sitting in the middle of the theater.

"Fine we can go back. Happy?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." 

"Come on then -"

"No no no no, after this." Yaz forced the Doctor to sit back down. The Doctor pouted and crossed her arms and glared at Yaz the entire time.


	9. Looking for Jenny

"Where is she?" the Doctor whined in frustration. Yaz giggled and the Doctor glared at her.

"What's so funny Yaz?" The Doctor asked.

"You can go to her concerts until she's with you," Yaz reminded her. "She is your girlfriend by the way."

"I know but it's not the same," the Doctor pouted.

"Because you're a child," Graham reminded them. Ryan was next to him leaning against the TARDIS console smirking - this was just the Doctor being stubborn.

"Oh come on guys, give her a break she has OCD." Yaz giggled.

"Stop," she glared at the two of them. It was at that exact point when Taylor and Carmen decided to walk in the room.

"What's happening?" Taylor asked.

"We're making fun of the Doctor for being stubborn," Yaz giggled. The Doctor rolled her eyes and rested her head against the walls of the TARDIS.

"They have a point," the TARDIS responded.

"That's it. We're spending all day at a competition of hers and you people aren't allowed to have any warm clothes!" The Doctor snapped.

"Doctor!" they groaned. 

"You started it," the Doctor giggled.


	10. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tardis goes to a competition.

"Pleeeeeease?" Yaz begged. She had latched herself onto the doctor's waist and wouldn't let go.

"No Yaz! If they can't have warm clothes neither can we," the Doctor said as she took the jacket from her.

"Why?" Yaz whined.

"Because, if she has to suffer we have to suffer," the Doctor explained.

"How is that fair?" Ryan groaned. He was already exhausted from last night, he didn't need to be cold on top of it.

"If she has to suffer we have to suffer, its simple." The Doctor explained again.

"No, that's not fair," Graham agreed. 

"No its perfectly fair," the Doctor argued. "Hand it over."

"No, mine!" Ryan pouted. 

"Just give up Ryan, geez," Yaz snapped as she took the jacket from him - she was already getting irritated from the cold. 

"Come on, you people get too easily distracted," the Doctor snapped as she shoved them into the bleachers. 


End file.
